


Accidental Demon Summoning

by OhHamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Demon Summoning, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHamilton/pseuds/OhHamilton
Summary: Sam Winchester gets dumped in Salem by his brother and dad who have gone hunting. He makes a few friends and they rope him into a fake demon summoning. Somehow, it works and Sam strikes up an unlikely friendship with Harry, the boy-who-is-not-a-demon.A whole lot of fluff and pining ensues.





	Accidental Demon Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this super cute comic strip where some random kids summon a demon by accident and it makes friends with one of the boys. Anyway, I imagined what would happen if Harry was relegated to hell after he dies by death, because where else do you chuck a kid like Harry?
> 
> Then I tried to imagine what dumb kid would get roped into an accidental demon summoning and somehow I ended up with Sam Winchester. This was supposed to be funny, but it just ended up a whole bunch of tooth-rotting fluff. I also wanted something a little Halloween-y, but that didn't happen either. Oh well... At least my writers' block is gone.
> 
> Enjoy?

* * *

Sam shifted where he sat in the circle, cursing and praising his older brother and father in equal measures. They had ditched him in Salem so they could go off and do some hunting in the area, there had been reports of all kinds of supernatural activity and the pair of them were keen to kill some monsters. Sam was, of course, left to fend for himself. They had dumped him at the local motel with enough cash to last him a couple of weeks and an enrolment letter to the local school. 

They were missing his sixteenth birthday while off hunting, but he tried not to let that bother him. 

Luckily, he had made friends with a couple of local kids quickly. They were the nerds that inhabited the library, where he normally hid from the awkwardness of social interaction.

Unfortunately, being their friend had resulted in this. 

Sam glanced nervously at the summoning circle before him. He was pretty sure demons weren’t real; at least he had managed to convince them not to use the ouija board. 

“Alright, who wants to do the blood sacrifice?” Genevieve asked, wiggling her brows.

Sam blanched, he was not contributing blood to some hokey ritual, even if he thought it would fail.

She huffed at them before cutting the edge of her palm and squeezing some of her blood onto the sigil sketched roughly onto a bit of paper in the middle of the floor. It was a triangle, with a circle filling it and a vertical line bisecting the triangle. Looking at the circle they sat around and the symbols, Sam could see it was all gibberish, none of it connected or made sense. They had random candles scattered about the circle with no rhyme or reason, and someone had brought sprigs of rosemary, thyme and parsley. The ritual shouldn’t work, he reassured himself.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” James whispered, Tim laughed.

“It’s just a joke Jamie, chill out!”

“Alright Sammy,” He grimaced at Genevieve, he hated that name. “Your turn, ask the demon something.” She giggled.

He sighed. “Oh great demon,” Because even if it was a joke, he should be respectful of something that could probably kill him in a second “Will you come bestow your presence upon us? We wish to…” He hesitated, what did he want? “We wish to talk… about… your life and… stuff.” Sam finished lamely, flushing at the incredulous stares of his friends.

He huffed, and the candles went out, but they barely noticed because Genevieve threw the wad of parsley at him. “What was that Winchester?! That had to be the lamest request ever!”

“Sorry!” Sam whined, throwing up his hands. “I guess I choked!”

James looked around nervously, “Can we go watch the movie now?”

“Fine,” Tim huffed, rising and stomping into his living room.

“But not a horror one again!” James scrambled after him.

Genevieve laughed, rising and throwing the thyme at Sam before leaving. “Coming Winchester?” She threw over her shoulder.

Sam shook his head, gathering everything up and burning the lot of it, scuffing out the ritual circle. He didn’t see the curious green eyes that appeared in the shadows behind him that disappeared between one blink and the next.

* * *

That night Sam lay in bed, thinking of his father and brother, wondering what they were up to. It took him a few minutes to notice the green eyes peering out at him from the shadows above him. Jerking up, he glanced around before peering closer at the eyes. As he looked, he could see a face forming out of the darkness. It was a boy, about his age. He had an oval face with high cheekbones and a full smiling mouth. His bright green eyes sparkled with mischief.

Sam swallowed. This was not good.

He slumped back onto the bed and the boy leaned further forward, falling out of the shadows and into Sam’s lap. Now that he was fully formed, Same could see he had wild inky black hair that shifted in a wind he didn’t feel. He was slight, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

“Hi there!” The boy chirruped and Sam twitched with surprise.

“Uh… Hi?” He replied. “Who are you?”

“You can call me Harry!” The boy replied, “You called, and I came.”

The boy stretched, laying out as he floated in the air, hovering above Sam with his arms under his chin.

“I… Called… Wait. Are you telling me that ritual worked?” Sam stared in horror at the boy floating above him. This was all just way too weird.

“Yes, well no, well… kind of?” Harry paused, cocking his head to the side. “The symbol your friend spilt blood on was mine. The candles were all wrong though, they should have been black or green pillar candles. And I prefer lavender over rosemary, thyme or parsley. And the ritual circle was a bit rubbish, really, you had to have realised that!”

The boy -Harry- paused, peering closer at him. “Are you alright?”

Sam swallowed, shaking his head slowly. Immediately the boy looked sad and repentant.

“I’m sorry, did you want me to go?” He whispered.

Sam watched as shadows began to curl around the boy’s form. Without even realising what he was doing, his hand darted out to grab onto Harry’s wrist.

“No, don’t go, you can stay.” Sam blurted. “My name is Sam.”

The brilliant smile he got in response made him a little nervous.

“Mind budging over a little?” Harry asked, indicating the side of the bed. 

It was a double, so there would be enough room for the two of them, especially if Sam moved over a little, even with his large frame. He shuffled to the side obligingly, and the next minute, Harry had crawled into bed with him, curling up against his side.

Sam was at a loss. What on earth had happened?

“So, you’re a demon?” He asked hesitantly.

“Kind of? Not really.” Harry replied. “I was human once but was killed. Death took a bit of a shine to me, so he couldn’t let me die, instead, he dropped me off in hell. I certainly couldn’t get into heaven and there was nowhere else he could put me. I don’t really have to do anything. Occasionally I collect souls or other demon stuff. But really I just spend a lot of time alone… So when you called… I came.” Harry was whispering by the end as if he wished he hadn’t started talking.

Without being aware of it, Sam wrapped his arms around the small boy and gave him a cuddle. Immediately, Harry relaxed into his hold, burying closer and sighed in contentment.

“Tell me some good memories?” Sam asked, running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke alone and proceeded to convince himself that he had been dreaming. He got himself to school, as he had been for the last few weeks and settled into his classes.

In his free period after lunch, he retreated to the library to work on his English essay but he can’t seem to focus. Instead, he found himself doodling, scrawling out Harry’s sigil over and over again.

“Hey,” A voice next to him said, and Sam jerked around to see Harry sitting next to him. 

Sam glanced down at the sigil and flushed. “Did I call you again?”

Harry laughed, nodding. “What are you doing?” He peered curiously over Sam’s shoulder at the paper he had abandoned earlier.

Sam hurriedly crumpled up the sheet covered in Harry’s sigils, pulling over the essay. “We read Romeo and Juliet in class, we have to write a paper on the overarching themes.” Sam scrunched his nose. 

Harry looked surprisingly delighted at the prospect. “Will you tell me about it?”

“You’ve never heard of Romeo and Juliet?” Sam asked, incredulous.

“Well, I think I have, it’s hard to remember…” Harry trails off, expression turning pensive and sad.

Sam hates the look immediately and resolves to keep it away forever. “It’s a stupid story really. It’s about this guy and a girl, they come from these two feuding families and they fall in love. There is all this violence and anguish, and eventually, they both die because they can’t be together.”

Harry’s eyes go round at the vague plot. “That is stupid. Why are they feuding?”

Sam gets lost quickly in his conversation with Harry, and soon he is making notes and drawing diagrams, explaining the story and the themes. By the end of it, he has a decent outline for his essay. They are torn from their conversation by the bell ringing loudly and when Sam turns away for a moment, Harry disappears. Sighing, Sam gathers his things, preparing to head to class.

* * *

That night, Sam treated himself to a meal at the local diner. He was feeling weird, it had been over a week since he had heard from his brother or dad. His friends had been perfectly normal all day and the loneliness of being abandoned by his family once more warred with the thought of Harry visiting him.

Without even realising it, he carved Harry’s sigil into the mashed potatoes on his plate. Looking up, he realised Harry was already sitting in the chair opposite him, smiling.

“Hello again Sam.”

“Hi Harry.” He replied. 

They whiled away a few hours at the diner before the waitress finally kicked him out when he didn’t order anything more. They wandered back to his motel room and curled up in bed together to watch a movie. 

Sam fell asleep with his nose pressed into Harry’s hair and his arms wrapped around the smaller boy.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion, but Sam’s worry grew as he continued not to hear from his father or brother. Eventually, Harry confronted him.

“Sam? What’s wrong?” He asked innocently one night.

“My dad and brother, they are out on a hunt, normally they check in every few days, but it’s getting close to two weeks and I haven’t heard anything. I’m worried.” He replied eventually.

“Hunt? What do they hunt?” Harry asked, ever curious.

“Um… well… They hunt monsters.” Sam finally explained.

“Monsters?” Harry breathed, face paler than usual.

“Yeah, ghosts, werewolves, all sorts of stuff. They hunt them and kill them so they don’t hurt people.” Sam supplied hesitantly.

Harry’s expression filled with alarm. “Would they hurt me?”

“I won't let them.” Sam replied, drawing him into a tight hug, but Harry didn’t relax into it like he normally did.

Sitting back, Sam peered at Harry. The dark-haired boy looked like he was struggling with something and Sam was immediately worried that he had lost Harry as his friend.

“Do you want me to check on them?” Harry asked finally, not making eye contact with Sam.

Hope and worry immediately took up residence in his chest. “You can do that?” He asked.

Harry nodded, still not looking at him. “Do you have anything of theirs? I need something to track them with.”

Sam jumped up, snatching up a jumper that belonged to Dean, handing it over to Harry. The dark-haired boy gave him a sad smile before the shadows reached out and he vanished.

The minutes stretched by, it was absolute agony. Were his dad and brother ok? Would they see Harry and hurt him? Would Harry come back knowing what his family did?

Sam was pacing frantically by the time Harry stepped out of the shadows, handing back over Dean’s jumper.

“They are fine, it looked like they were finishing up their current job. They should be back in the next couple of days.” Harry said quietly and before Sam could respond, he vanished back into the shadows.

“Harry wait!” Sam cried, reaching out for the boy, but he was gone.

That night, Sam fell asleep alone for the first time in a week and his heart ached. He dreamed of Harry, dreamed of their easy companionship and the way the boy fit in his arms.

* * *

As predicted, Dean and his dad turned up late the next day. They packed up and were on the road the morning after, leaving behind the friends he had made and the motel room he had shared with Harry. Sam didn’t tell either his brother or his dad about the boy-who-wasn’t-a-demon. He knew that they would berate him for not killing Harry, that they would be angry and worried that Sam had made friends with the boy.

Instead, Sam took up journaling, he started writing to Harry, sketching out his sigil at the top of each page when he was alone and writing out his thoughts and feelings, expressing his hope that Harry would one day return to him.

Harry didn’t appear. 

Months drifted by as Sam was dragged from job to job. Occasionally he swore that he could feel eyes watching him, but when he looked, they were gone. Sometimes, during the dark of night when Dean was snoring next to him and Sam was on the edge of sleep, he imagined he could feel Harry curled next to him, or ghostly fingers brushing his hair.

He dreamed of Harry most nights. The dreams slowly changed from them just hanging out to something more. The first time he dreamed of kissing Harry, he woke with a gasp, sweating and hard. Confused and horrified, he went and had a shower. Harry was his friend, even if he had left abruptly. Sam wasn’t interested in boys, he liked girls. 

His thoughts paused for a moment. Perhaps he didn’t like boys, perhaps he just liked Harry. He had never been attracted to another boy, though there had been plenty of girls over the years. But Harry was different. He was special. Irrespective, Harry hadn’t returned, probably wouldn’t ever return, so it was all a moot point at the end of the day.

The months slid by and his brother and dad started taking him on hunts. He was expected to participate, to contribute. Often he ended up being relegated to researcher due to his love of books and reading.

His dreams of Harry came every night now, leaving him missing the other boy something fierce. Sam just wished that Harry would answer, that he would let Sam know, somehow, that he was ok. Worry was a constant presence in his life now, not that his brother or father noticed. 

Sam kept writing to Harry, talking about anything but their hunting. He found that he hated it. The indiscriminate slaughter of creatures just because his dad and brother said they were monsters. Some weren’t hurting anyone, others were just trying to live. They all fell to his dad and brother.

Just before his seventeenth birthday, Sam had enough. They had just finished killing a woman, a creature, who ate dead bodies. If she didn’t eat them, she would die. She didn’t kill anyone, ever, instead, she had worked at a mortuary and had eaten parts of the bodies that were slated for cremation. No one was being hurt, no one had really known except for the janitor that had caught her once and started the rumour. 

He had argued against killing her, had begged and pleaded with his brother and father to let the woman go. 

They had beheaded her in front of him.

Packing his bag, Sam left. He didn’t know where he was going, or what he was going to do, but he couldn’t deal with this anymore. His dad didn’t say a word as he left. Dean just told him that they would be there when he returned. As if he couldn’t survive without them.

Furious, he made his way to the nearest bus station, deciding on impulse to get a ticket to Salem. The last place he had been happy was there. He wanted to feel that way again. He wanted Harry back.

It took two days and three busses to get to Salem. He found himself a cheap, run-down apartment and paid a month upfront in cash he had nicked from his dad. Next, he found himself a job at a local bookstore. He planned to go to college, to finish his education. 

He hoped to find Harry.

Each night, he would write to Harry, etching his sigil on the top of his pages, begging the boy to return. But he never did.

* * *

It was Sam’s seventeenth birthday, and, in a last-ditch effort to reach out to Harry, he decided to re-do the ritual, but right this time. When Harry had left, he had written down the boys' comments about their abysmal attempt. He didn’t bother with the ritual circle, he now knew they were designed to bind demons and he didn’t want to bind Harry, Sam just wanted him back.

He had black and green pillar candles at the five points of a pentagram. In the centre, he had taken the sixth candle, softened the wax, removed the wick, and flattened the whole thing out into a thick square. Sam carved Harry’s symbol into the wax, making the channel wide and deep.

Sam had purchased so much lavender, he sneezed as he laid it out between the candles. Finally, Sam sat, focusing on his need for Harry, his wish to be with the other boy that he had dreamt of for so long. Cutting deep into the side of his hand, he squeezed the blood onto the sigil.

Closing his eyes, Sam put everything he had into his call.

“Harry,” He breathed, “Please, come home.”

Opening his eyes, Sam looked around, heart sinking when the boy didn’t appear. With a huff, he tumbled everything together into the middle of the floor and set the lot on fire with one of the candles.

“Hello Sam.”

Sam whirled.

Behind him, smiling, was Harry. The same wide green eyes, the same wild hair, he was everything that Sam remembered, but better, because here he was. Without thinking, Sam darted forward, scooping Harry into his arms and crushing him to his chest.

“You came, I had hoped you would, but I couldn’t quite believe you weren’t just a dream.” Sam murmured, feeling tears pricking his eyes. He buried his nose into Harry’s hair, smelling lavender, candle wax and fire.

“I came to you every night Sam, I was always with you, I kept us safe.” Harry replied.

Sam jerked back, flushing as he remembered some of those nights. “That was actually you?!” His voice was a bit more shrill than he would have hoped.

Harry laughed, the sound joyful and free. “Of course it was, love. I could see how worried you were about your brother and father. The first night I left because I was afraid, but you kept writing to me, kept calling me, so I kept coming. I tried to tell you that I was real, but you wouldn’t believe me.”

Sam blinked, processing that, before it all suddenly caught up with him. Looking back down at the green-eyed boy in his arms, Sam did what he had been dreaming of for so long. He leaned down, and kissed Harry. Immediately, and without hesitation, Harry melted into his hold, just like he did every night in Sam’s dreams.

It was all so wonderful and unreal. He had been pining for so long, and now he had Harry, had even had Harry all along.


End file.
